


Perks of the Job

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus teaches Harry the appeal of almost being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Graphic sex/ semi-public sex
> 
> A/N: Written for my dearest Lilyeyes' birthday. She requested SS/HP, prompt: Potions storeroom. Happy Birthday, Hon! 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perks of the Job

~

“Are you sure... this is a good idea?” Harry gasped, his face pressed hard against the cool stone wall. 

Severus pulled back slowly, the drag of his cock against Harry’s inner muscles enticing a moan. “Few people... have access... to this room...” he whispered, his normally smooth voice taking on an extra sensuality in the near darkness. 

“But it’s still possible... someone could walk in...” Harry whimpered as Severus pushed back inside him.

“Clearly I am doing an inadequate job if you are still able to worry about such mundane considerations,” Severus murmured, shifting slightly. 

Harry grabbed for purchase as Severus’ cock scraped his prostate. He dissolved into inarticulate moans, and Severus smiled. “That’s more like it,” he said, bending to his task with renewed vigour. 

Nipping at Harry’s neck as he sped up his thrusts until he finally gave in, Severus came deep inside Harry with a shudder. Moments later, his hand snaked around and he grasped Harry’s cock, stroking him to completion soon after.

“Gods,” Harry finally groaned. “That was...”

“Shh!” Severus hissed, pressing against him, still attached. 

“Wha...”

Severus slammed a hand against Harry’s mouth. “Someone’s coming,” he whispered softly in Harry’s ear before pulling the hand away.

“Besides us you mean?” Harry asked, giggling.

Severus nipped his earlobe. “Unless you wish to be discovered, brat, remain still.”

Harry nodded and Severus removed his hand, allowing him to breathe more easily. The intruder was rummaging, and Severus began preparing a wordless _Obliviate_ as they approached.

“Did you find it?”

The irritated voice of the current Potions professor came from the hallway.

“No, sir,” the student replied, and he was far too close for Severus’ comfort. 

“Oh well, come on, then. I have some in my personal stores.”

The fading footsteps of the student rang out and then the door closed with a clang. 

“That was close,” Harry said, laughter in his voice. “Your need to have kinky potions storeroom sex almost got us into trouble that time.”

Severus smirked, and, spinning Harry around to face him, pressed him against the wall once more. “It appears to me that you, too, appreciate the danger and arousal inherent in almost being caught,” he said silkily, thrusting his hip towards Harry’s renewed erection. 

Harry grinned. “Of course I do,” he said. “But then, I’m merely the Transfiguration teacher. No one cares what I get up to, Headmaster.”

With a wave of his hand, Severus cleaned them up and retrieved their robes. “I am happy to retain that title in public as long as you remember whose job it is in private.”

The peals of Harry’s laughter echoed throughout the room long after they had gone. 

~


End file.
